


Starry, Starry Night.

by delfeur



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sibling Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfeur/pseuds/delfeur
Summary: For they could not love you,But still your love was true.





	1. Chapter 1

Torveld stared as Laurent carefully licked the powdered sugar and tiny crumbles of flaky dough from his fingers ignoring the gold washing bowl and reached for another pastry. Auguste smiled as Laurent's other hand slid softly up his thigh under the table. Around them, the courtiers were feasting, drinking wine and toasting their Prince's eighteen birthday.

"How do you call these?" Laurent asked, his voice sweeter than molasses dripping from the Patran pastry he was holding. On the other side of Laurent, Berenger made a sound that quickly turned into coughing, and Auguste waved at his servant to fill their cups with more wine. Laurent's hand was heavy on his leg.

There was a pause before Torveld realized Laurent was talking to him, a flush spreading on his cheeks. Auguste almost felt sorry as Torveld blinked and cleared his throat, all eyes were on him. Finally, he replied, " _Feteer Maltoot._ "

Laurent grinned. "Ah, I remember reading about them. They used to be made as an offering to Patran gods, were they not?"

Auguste laughed. "You will give my brother ideas, Torveld, he already thinks too highly of himself."

Under the table, Laurent's nails painfully dug in Auguste's leg. He knew Laurent was going to make him pay for that remark later.

"Auguste is just jealous," Laurent smirked and took a sip from his cup. Before Torveld could think of a suitable answer that would not insult either Veretian King or Prince, Laurent abruptly stood up. His sweet demeanor was gone, and Auguste frowned as Laurent waved at the guards. Laurent picked up the cup he had been drinking off and trust it in Berenger's hands. He murmured something that Auguste didn't hear but made Berenger pale, and turned back to Torveld. "As is your slave. Was the drug he slipped in my drink a poison?"

Around them, chaos erupted. Auguste drew a sword.

\- - -

Torveld's slave, with Auguste's sword at his throat, had admitted he had given Laurent a simple sleeping draught. It seemed he had just wanted to prevent Torveld from spending the night with Veretian Prince. Pascal had smelled the empty vial and confirmed it to be true. An hour later Laurent was not feeling ill and seemed more annoyed to miss the entertainment than worried about the attack. He sat on Auguste's bed, fighting the drowsiness, and let Auguste unlace his shirt, yawning.

"Do not start a war with Patras over this. You know Torveld had nothing to do with it."

Auguste's head hurt. He had sent Patran delegation to their rooms and put guards up. Torvled hadn't protested, not even when Auguste had beheaded his slave. If not Berenger, Auguste would have run his sword through Torveld's chest as well.

"It _could_ have been poison."

Laurent snorted and removed his unlaced shirt. He dropped it on the floor carelessly, next to the already removed jacket. "That boy was a slave, not a pet."

Auguste sighed, kneeling to unlace Laurent's boots. His fingers still trembled. "Have I not told you that one day you will get yourself killed, Laurent?"

"Your people love you too much," Laurent murmured, yawning again. "They wouldn't hurt you. So they will not kill me."

Laurent was right; their people had respected and obeyed Aleron but loved Auguste. From simple farmers to wealthiest aristocrats, Auguste seemed to get along with almost everyone. He was deemed fair and just, named The Golden King. Laurent, on the other hand, played games. One by one, he weeded out those who wanted to plot against Auguste, those who secretly stole money or found ways how to avoid paying their taxes. He embarrassed lords who mistreated their pets in front of the whole court and made a laughing stock of those who thought they could bend the laws. Laurent won every duel he was challenged to and earned enemies just as quick as starry-eyed suitors. Auguste worried.

Laurent said, "I like you on your knees," and promptly fell asleep before Auguste could finish removing his trousers.

Auguste let out a shaky breath and got up. He had a letter to write to King Torgeir. 


	2. Chapter 2

Laurent whimpered desperately, his skin flushed and sweaty, eyes hazed, and Auguste didn't hesitate to dip himself into the wet heat of Laurent's bruised mouth.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he murmured as Laurent left out another soft cry. He was close, they both were, so Auguste pushed his cock deeper chasing the small, helpless sounds, and with every thrust, Laurent unraveled beneath him, with every push, pleasure curled in Auguste's belly. He fastened the pace until he spilled inside Laurent's body, breathless and trembling, barely holding himself up.  
  
Laurent whined and bit Auguste's shoulder impatiently. With a shaky hand, Auguste reached between them and wrapped his still oil slick fingers around Laurent's cock.  
  
Laurent gasped. "Please, Auguste, _please_."

“It’s alright, darling, I got you, I got you,” Auguste murmured against Laurent’s mouth, and with a few fast strokes, Laurent came, trembling and spilling between them.  Auguste moved up and fell onto pillows, next to Laurent, his mind felt layered with soft cotton and his muscles burned pleasantly. 

The room went quiet, with nothing to listen to but their shaky breaths. They laid like that for a while, until Laurent’s hands wrapped around Auguste’s waist like two wines, pulling him closer, ignoring their sticky skins. Auguste treasured moments like these when Laurent was soft and pliant; his skin flushed a rosy pink, when he wasn’t afraid to show affection openly. He pulled a blanket over their cooling bodies as if trying to keep them away from the world outside Laurent's room.

But Laurent’s mind never rested, as soon as Auguste relaxed against pillows and closed his eyes, Laurent gently bit his shoulder where a purple mark was already forming. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?”  
  
Auguste had forgotten the meeting. He had also forgotten he came to Laurent's room with a purpose. Indeed, he had forgotten everything when Laurent had kneeled at his feet. He didn't want to talk about Akielos now, didn't want to upset Laurent. Their days were busy; it had been almost a week since the last time they were alone.  
  
"You're frowning," Laurent moved, so he was halfway on top of Auguste and hid his face against Auguste's neck. "Is this about Damianos of Akielos coming to Vere?"  
  
Auguste blinked. Laurent knew. He could feel Laurent's smug smile against his skin. _Of course_ , Laurent knew.  
  
"I should not be surprised you are already informed about this."  
  
Laurent hummed and started to draw circles on Auguste's chest with his fingertips. "Kastor wrote me that his brother wants to arrange the visit." 

"You are exchanging letters with Kastor, the bastard?"  
  
Laurent hated Akielos; he found them barbaric and their practices archaic. He talked about their slaves with disgust. And Auguste knew Laurent had never forgiven their king Damianos the battle of Marlas and almost killing Auguste. Those couple of times that Damianos had visited Arles, Laurent had gone to Aquitart and refused to listen to Council's protests about showing a willingness to put the war behind them. Auguste couldn't imagine Laurent wanting anything to do with Damianos' brother either.  
  
Laurent said, "He's handwriting is horrible. We talk about how awful our brothers are."  
  
Auguste laughed. If Laurent wanted to keep his secrets, so be it. "Did he tell you about Kyros of Delpha as well?"  
  
"No," Laurent replied. "But if your tone of voice tells me anything, he is the newest marriage candidate for me."  
  
Laurent yawned and buried his face in the pillow. His palm rested on Auguste's chest, where the heart hid beneath layers of skin and muscle. Auguste felt sleep taking over his body as well. He replied a simple: "Yes."  
  
The world around them went quiet and dark.

 

\- - -

King Damianos and his delegation arrived a month later when summer was in full bloom. Auguste stood in the courtyard, with Laurent at his side and watched them dismount. It was a flurry of white fabric and dark skin, servants rushing to take care of horses and luggage. It seemed like half of the court had gathered to welcome Akielons, and Auguste wasn't sure if they were more curious to see Prince Kastor or Laurent's potential future husband. He was, however, sure they were in for a show.    
  
“Our brother of Vere,” Damianos said, walking forward and clasping Auguste's shoulder. His cape was beautiful blood red, and a golden lion pin glistened in the bright sunlight matching the golden clasps of his sandals. It didn't seem like traveling had bothered Akielon king. Somewhere behind Auguste, someone gasped, someone murmured something about _legs_ and _muscles_. The white chiton was really short.  
  
"Our brother of Akielos," Auguste replied with a smile, in Akielon. "Welcome."  
  
"You must be Prince Laurent," Damianos said, turning to Laurent, still smiling. Laurent stood statuesque, his thick, dark blue jacket was laced tight, his boots were knee-high, black and polished, his yellow hair immaculate. In a true Laurent fashion, he looked unbothered by the hot weather.  
  
Slowly Laurent's eyes fell on Damianos' face, and Auguste took a breath; he wasn't sure what to expect. Laurent had promised he wasn't going to kill their guests, but Auguste didn't doubt Laurent had something planned. He just hoped that it wouldn't cause a war so soon after the incident with Torveld's slave. Vere's relationship with Patras had become a bit strained.   
  
Laurent said, in curt Veretian, "Accurate."  
  
Then, he smiled brightly and stepped around Damianos. "Brother of Akielos," he greeted Kastor with a kiss on his cheek, his Akielon so horrible that their language master would weep. Auguste knew that Laurent's Akielon was impeccable.  
  
"Come, you must be tired. I will show you rooms," Laurent spoke, his accent thick and broken, he wrapped a hand around Kastor's arm and pulled him in the direction of the palace entrance. Kastor followed, thanking Laurent for hospitality.  
  
"I-," Auguste started, but Damianos waved his hand, unbothered. Behind him, Nikandros looked like he had swallowed broken glass. Auguste smiled weakly.

 

\- - -

While servants were preparing The Great Hall for that night's welcoming feast, Auguste invited Damianos, Kastor, and Nikandros to join him for lunch in a smaller chamber. Damianos and Nikandros arrived together, and they exchanged pleasantries, Auguste made sure they were happy with their rooms and servants. Now, in a more private setting, he felt like he had to apologize. He knew Damianos as easy going and thick-skinned, with little that could offend him quickly, but every king had his pride.  
  
"Damianos, I must apologize for my brother-"  
  
Damianos interrupted, with a small laugh, "There is no need. From his absence in the previous visits, I gathered he still holds a grudge. He loves you dearly."  
  
Auguste nodded and reached for the cup of water. "Still, it's been almost six years, and he's no longer a boy."  
  
"I am pleased," Nikandros said, and looked anything but, Auguste was yet to see the man smile, "that Kastor has been welcomed so kindly."  
  
He politely didn't say anything about Kastor's ancestry, but it wasn't a secret what Veretian views on bastards were. Previously Kastor hadn't been invited and had never expressed the want to visit either. This time Laurent had insisted on exceeding the invitation and argued with The Council that treating Damianos' brother like he didn't exist was an insult to Akielons. Guion, the Ambassador to Akielos, had been pleased with Laurent's change of heart. Auguste knew Laurent's heart better.  
  
The door opened, and guard announced that Prince Kastor and Prince Laurent had arrived. Auguste didn't miss the small frown that appeared in Nikandros' face; he wondered if Kyros was jealous. Laurent hadn't even greeted him at the courtyard.  
  
A few pages served their meal, putting down jeweled plates with various meats, a peacock stuffed with apples, some grilled fish and hearty breads. It was simple but still luxurious. As everyone sat down around the table, Auguste at the end, with Damianos and Kastor closer to him, and Laurent and Nikandros opposite to each other, Auguste asked Damianos about his family.  
  
King of Akielos gave the story of Queen Jokaste and his son. He talked in great lengths about the beauty and intelligence of his wife, and his son had recently learned to walk. Neither Kastor or Nikandros looked very excited about the subject, but Laurent listened, his fork stuck in the air, halfway between the plate and his lips. When Damianos took a sip of his wine cup, Laurent smiled.  
  
"Does your son looks like you or like his father?"  
  
There was a pause. Auguste tried to catch Laurent's attention, but his brother's blue eyes carefully avoided looking at him. Finally, Auguste said, "I think you meant _mother_ , Laurent."  
  
"Ah, my Akielon is not that good, I apologize," like a shy maiden Laurent look down and smoothed a loose strand of his hair. Auguste's eyes fixed on a silver ring with a blue jewel on his fingers, it was new.  
  
"Your Akielon is still better than my Veretian," Damianos replied, with an everlasting smile. Besides him, Nikandros looked like he had a suspicion that Laurent wasn't talking truth. Kastor asked his wine cup to be refilled, and Damianos proposed a toast. Laurent stayed quiet for the rest of the meal. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you know," Auguste asked, following Laurent's fingers as they played with flower petals floating in the water, "that in Akielos they use a system of aqueducts to-"

" _Please_ ," Laurent sighed, leaning back against Auguste's chest, "can we not talk about Akielos."

Auguste's laugh echoed in the curved alcoves surrounding the baths. Laurent had sounded just like when he was young and forced to learn sword fighting. He had always complained about how dirty and sweaty it made him. _Disgusting_ , he had said, every time Auguste asked how his practice went.

"Is Nikandros boring you?" Auguste wasn't sure Laurent had spent more than a few moments with his possible future husband. It pleased him more than it should.

"He has nice legs," Laurent kicked Auguste's shin under the water, as to point out that Auguste lacked in that area. They both grinned. 

There was no doubt that the whole court was talking about legs of Akielons, the scandalous whispers and gossip mentioned their arms and half-naked chests too. Vere was sometimes a duplicitous place, Auguste thought, you could openly fuck someone in the alcove after a feast, but gods forbid, someone showed an ankle or collarbone where one shouldn't.

"Laurent," Auguste asked because they didn't have much time together left, and he worried. "What are you planning with Kastor?"

His brother tensed visibly in his arms and sighed again. Auguste wondered if the small blue tiles in the baths were made to match Laurent's eyes on purpose, the golden accents matched his hair too. Auguste wouldn't mind dedicating the whole palace to Laurent either. 

A moment passed, something changed. Laurent turned around slowly, a small smile on his lips. "Do you honestly want to know?" he asked and leaned down.

Auguste did want to know, but he wanted Laurent more.

 

\- - -

Two more days passed, filled with many meetings and discussions of the alliance between Vere and Akielos. To Auguste's relief, King Damianos didn't associate the alliance with the wedding, and it was to become even if Kyros Nikandros and prince Laurent didn't find a match in each other. Both kings wanted peace and prosperity, gone were the days of their fathers.

Nikandros was a very cautious man, less trusting than his king, which made him a good advisor, Auguste didn't doubt. Unlike Torveld, who had fallen for Laurent's astounding beauty, Nikandros didn't seem interested in Laurent's appearance. He talked with Laurent in fluent Veretian about his people, about farmers and taxes of all things, he inquired about Laurent's interests. But most of all he frowned and disapproved of every moment Laurent spent with prince Kastor. 

The people talked that Kastor was courting Laurent. Besides the silver ring, there had been other small gifts, a new bracelet, a book, and Kastor had even talked with Berenger about the price of his horses. Auguste wondered if Laurent's plan to get out of the wedding included Kastor causing a scene.

"We're going on a ride," Laurent said, smiling down from the top of his horse. His riding boots were shining in the sun. Kastor, Aimeric and Laurent's guard Jord were mounting their horses too. 

"You are enjoying this too much," Auguste murmured against Laurent's knee. He had a council meeting soon, no doubt Laurent's motives will be questioned.

Laurent winked and clicked his tongue, taking off. Auguste wondered if he would turn gray early from all the worrying. 

 

\- - -

It didn't take long. Jeurre was in the middle of explaining the cloth taxing when Laurent walked in. In between half-dressed Akielons and sweaty and tired Veretians, who had spent the hot afternoon discussing taxes between both countries, Laurent looked like actual royalty. His green jacket was laced flawlessly, his hair - pulled away in a tight knot, his face was stoic and calm. His fingers, wrapped around a bunch of papers, were missing the new ring.

"Laurent, what are you- "Auguste started.

Laurent said, in perfect Akielon, "These will interest you, Exalted." 

He dropped a bunch of letters in Damianos' lap. There was a moment of silence, then Kastor quickly got up and turned towards the door. Laurent waved, and only then Auguste realized that Laurent's guards had arrived too. 

Laurent said, "Hold him."

Akielon guards moved to defend their prince, and Damianos stood up. To his own guards, he said, "Stand down."

"What is the meaning of this?" Audin, Veretian Councillor, asked. Nobody answered. Damianos opened the first letter, as Kastor got surrounded by Laurent's guards. Laurent himself stood like a statue, still and calm, his face was unreadable. Auguste caught a glimpse of Nikandros looking relieved before he too schooled his features. 

Everyone waited.

"Guards," Damianos finally said, voice heavy, handing the last letter to Nikandros, "arrest Kastor."

Auguste frowned. "Damianos?"

"I am sorry, Auguste," the Akielon king looked devastated, as he turned to face Auguste, it felt like he had aged ten years in a few minutes. There was heartbreak in his voice when he spoke, "I have to leave. Apparently, I am to charge my brother and my wife with treason."

"You believe him?" Kastor finally spoke, outraged. "It's a Veritian plot to-"

"I recognize your handwriting," Damianos said, "And these letters mention details of my days that I am sure Prince Laurent would not know."

Laurent was still standing next to his guards, unaffected by all the rustle of Kastor trying to get rid of Jord's hands around his. He looked almost bored, and Auguste knew it meant Laurent had expected things to happen exactly how they did. Auguste himself was trying to wrap his head around the events and how Laurent had managed to frame Kastor. A lot of things made more sense now. To Auguste's left Guion looked pale and worried. The old councilman had been through a lot, and no doubt knew that another marriage plot was falling apart.

Kastor, failed to appeal to his brother, turned to Laurent. Still trashing in Jord's grasp, he shouted, "You replied to those letters, you snake! You too wanted to kill your king!"

There was a gasp from Herrode as Auguste felt his blood boil, the insult was crossing all lines. Jord looked like he was about to strangle Kastor himself.

"If I wanted Auguste to be dead," Laurent replied slowly, still in smooth Akielon, "he would be."

There was silence. Auguste felt dizzy.

Nikandros stood up, next to his king. "We are leaving. Now."

Akielon guards took care of Kastor as Akielon advisors quickly gathered their things, within a few minutes they were gone. Laurent and his guards still stood next to the door, and Councilmen were sitting in their seats. Auguste felt a headache coming. 

Finally, Guion spoke. "Are we allowed to know why Prince Laurent wanted to... _help_ Akielons with their internal dealings? And in the middle of an important meeting?" He addressed the question to Auguste as if Laurent wasn't in the room. 

Laurent pretended not to see how upset Guion and some other Council members were. Some of them looked almost delighted by the show they had witnessed. 

"A man who betrays his own brother will betray an alliance too. And if you don't remember what happened at Marlas," Laurent's voice trembled, betraying his emotions for once, "you should read some history books."

With that, he stormed out. Like ducklings, his guards followed in disarray.

There was another silence.  Finally, Herrode spoke in a tired, quiet voice, "If Prince didn't want to marry Kyros of Delpha, he could have said so."

Auguste laughed painfully.

 

\- - -

Hours after Damianos and his people had left in a hurry Auguste found Laurent and Jord training. He waved the other Laurent's guards off before they started to bow and show their respect and joined them in observing the fight. Jord was a seasoned fighter, Auguste remembered him from Marlas, fast on his feet, his blows were sharp and precise. But Laurent was something else; he matched Jord's pace with ease, the fight looked almost like a dance, a game, and Laurent was planning to win. He fought dirty, kicking up dust, spinning around and running away when he couldn't parry or dodge Jord's sword, and when Jord was about to win the battle, Laurent just said something to him. Jord stumbled, stalled just for a moment, but Laurent disarmed him quickly, and one kick was enough for Jord to fall. 

"Yield," Laurent grinned, as Jord protested and called Laurent out on cheating and kicking a swordless opponent. Laurent pulled Jord up and said with a smile, "You know there's no such thing as a fair fight, Jord."

Auguste stared. He wondered when did Laurent learn to fight so well, Laurent hated sword fighting, avoided it like the plague. You can protect me, can't you, Laurent would say when Auguste pointed out that sword was needed to defend oneself. It was then that Laurent noticed Auguste between his men.

"Do you want to?" he said, still grinning. 

There was something about his grin that made Auguste feel like he wasn't in on a joke. "It's too dark."

Laurent laughed. "You're just afraid to lose, aren't you."

Auguste hummed. He remembered Jord on his back with Laurent's sword at his neck and shivered. Maybe Laurent was right. Laurent winked and turned away.

"Another round, Jord?"

 


End file.
